Listen to your heart
by Karren
Summary: The gang goes to a bar for some relaxation but relaxing just isn't going to happen GS


Who picked this dive? exclaimed Cathrine as they all gathered around two tabels. Whats the matter Cath dirty drunk old men getting to you? asked Greg, HARDLEY! she croaked out as the waitress came up to ask for their drink order.I think beers all around is the safe bet Nick replied as he looked around the tabels for any other indication that he was wrong. With seeing nothing the waitress went to fill their order.  
  
Sara sitting on the end next to Grissom was like stone next to him and he looked like he wasn't much better off. She couldn't count the number of times he seemed to be interested in her and then show her nothing or yell at her or something to that affect. Sara was tired of his games and didn't know what else to do to get him to pay attention to her. She had stayed up nights on end thinking and analizing ways that she could get his attention but alas Sara was coming up with nothing.  
  
Several rounds of beer later they all were feeling a little relaxed, Well that was the whole point in them coming was to have some relaxation from the tough week they all had had. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves even Grissom seemed a little at ease and was enjoying the jokes and conversations that were going on between them all. Just as they were all laughing at a stupid joke Greg told the waitress came up and asked them if anyone sitting there would be singing tonight? SINGING?? they all said what do you mean singing? The waitress said that around this time each night they allowed people brave enough and drunk enough to perform for the whole bar,like keroki, so any one interested? Warrick turned and looked down the way to Sara, SAR he said you have the best voice that I know out of all of us Yea! Nick exclaomed you sing all the time in the lab. NO WAY sara yelled in protest,she looked over to Grissom he just glimpsed her way for a brief second,then it hit her this was the way to get him and she looked at the waitress and said Yes I will sing sign me up please. Everyone clapped and cheered at the thought of Sara going to sing infront of the whole bar let alone them too.  
  
After a few others drunkenly stummbeled thru their songs it was Saras turn. Tuff act to follow eh Sara? asked Greg she just pushed passed him to the stage and wispered into the DJ's ear her song. This should be interesting Grissom thought. The lights lowered and some brite purple and red lights flowed over Sara as the music started she looked straight to Grissom and kept her stare on him as he started to sing and Grissom couldn't help but stare back as did the rest of the Night Shift team. The mysterious music starts to sound thru the tall speakers and Sara waits for the intro to finish and thinking this is it Sar this has to work as she sang the first words right to Grissom.  
  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little peice of Heaven turns to dark.  
  
Grissom was kept in the grasp of Sara's song,it swriled around his heart and mind like a fist holding on for dear life.He thought back to her smile and what it had done to him in the past, he did love her,and she was his little peice of Heaven that he could always go too when he was alone but back to reality he stayed in his safe dark place that he wouldnt let fall for many reasons.  
  
Listen to your heart when hes calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.  
  
It was sara's turn to reminence about the time she asked Grissom out to dinner. When she was turned down,and he said he didnt know what to do about this,and she told him t may be too late when he figured it out. Sara continued her song with fervor and kept her eyes squarely on Grissom.  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. Th precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. Ther're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
  
This time both reflected to always daydreaming about each other and wanting to be in each others arms but fear always stopped them. Sara was trying to convey to him see was getting so worn out trying to get his attenion, Was it working? she wondered. Sara closed her eyes and did the finally with all the fervor she had inside of her.  
  
And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The sent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind. Listen to your heart when hes calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.  
  
Sara and Grissom both thought of all that wants to be said but the words never would come out. The lights went low and the music faded and Sara replaced her microphone in its stand and she stopped a second before she climed down the small steps to the bar floor. The whole CSI Night Shift was awestruct not a word was to be heard. She didn't want to go and just sit back with Grissom she wanted to leave and thats what she intended to do as she turned towards the door a hand clutched her left arm. "Sara" was all that was said as he claimed her lips and Grissom finally Listened to his heart. 


End file.
